


Day 5: Gunpoint

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, But still sad, F/M, Mugging, Sad, Whump, Whumptober 2019, day no. 5, gunpoint, sorta happy ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The streets aren’t safe to wander at night...





	Day 5: Gunpoint

Jack strolled down the sidewalk enjoying the night air and peace and quiet, a rare occurrence in his life seeing as he lived amongst the chaos of the others. He smiled as he thought about his friends, chuckling and shaking his head before tucking his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. He noticed a figure in a dark jacket walking towards him on the sidewalk and made room, smiling and nodding at the individual, a man judging by the build.

"Excuse me, I hate to be a bother but would you mind telling me the time?" the man asked as he neared Jack.

"Most certainly!" the large, bearded man smiled and looked down at his wrist watch as he raised his arm, looking at the face and noting the time.

"It's just passed ten thirty sir," Jack said and looked back up, nearly jumping when he saw the man was much closer to him than he'd been a minute ago.

Before Jack could react the man had reached out and roughly grabbed his right shoulder while pulling out a gun with his other hand and pressing the muzzle hard against Jack's belly. The gent's eyes grew large and he opened his mouth to speak but a painful jab of the gun into his gut cut him off, the man slowly guiding him to the side and started walking Jack backwards into a dark alley, the Gent swallowing hard not liking where this was going.

"What are you doing?" he sputtered out in a panicked voice.

"Shut up fat boy or I'll silence you permanently!" the man growled dangerously and pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into Jack's stomach, causing the Gent to hiss in pain.

"Take whatever you want," Jack replied quieter this time.

"I intend to. Now shut the fuck up!" the man spat and reached around Jack, feeling behind him for his wallet and yanking it free. Jack watched carefully as the man rifled through his wallet, pulling out cash and cards before casting it aside.

"Take off your watch and hand it and your phone over!" he ordered.

Jack nodded and slowly removed his phone from his pocket, unlatching his watch and holding them out. As the man was reaching for them he dropped them, seemingly by accident, selling the part of surprise and terror as he looked down and then up into the eyes of the man.

"I-I'm sorry!" he stuttered. The man narrowed his eyes before jamming the gun under Jack's chin and jaw, forcing his head back painfully.

"Pick them up," he growled.

Jack hissed in pain and grit his teeth before slowly crouching and feeling around for the items, finding them and standing, holding them out for the man to take, his plan foiled. The man snatched the items and shoved them into his pocket, glaring at Jack as he did, the Gent could almost see the gears turning in the man's brain.

"Please, just let me go. You got what you wanted," Jack whispered and swallowed hard.

"Hand over that ring," the man growled and pointed to Jack's left hand. Jack's eyes widened and he glanced down as much as he could at his hand.

"B-but that's my wedding ring! I can't give you that!" he cried desperately.

"Hand it over or I'll blow your fucking brains all over this wall!" the man snarled and grabbed at Jack's wrist.

"Please, it's all I have left!" Jack cried, desperation filling his voice.

"Do I look like I give a shit? Would you rather buy a new ring or leave your loved one alone?" the man growled and grabbed at Jack's hand, going after the ring.

"Please, you don't need to do this!" Jack cried again and tried to pull away.

"Shut the fuck up fatso!" the thief shouted and slammed his gun into the side of Jack's head, the Gent letting out a grunt of pain as he collapsed to his hands and knees.

Jack blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision and the pain in his head. He tried to stand but his assailant kicked him, sending the large man crashing to the ground with a cry of pain. Jack looked up at the man who was diving at him, fighting the smaller man off as best he could as he received several blows to his face and body, the man finally managing to grab his hand as he clawed at Jack's wedding band. Jack struggled desperately, trying to wrench his hand free. Suddenly there was a loud noise and a pain in his chest, the struggle coming to a halt as the attacker looked down at his victim. Jack looked down at the same time and saw a large, red spot on his chest growing bigger, the realization that he'd been shot filling him, the pain coming back like a fire in his chest, his body already feeling weaker.

The man struggled off of Jack and stood, looking down with wide eyes before taking several steps back and then turning and running away into the night. Jack whimpered and gasped for breath, pain shooting through him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position against a wall of one of the buildings and held his left hand, slowly spinning the ring there and smiling sadly down at it.

"I wasn't going to let him take you away from me. I won't lose you again. I guess now it won't be long until I'm with you once again my love," he said weakly as darkness started to set in, his eyes growing heavier and heavier.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong for you, I tried so hard to honor you and be a light to others. Oh well, at least now we can finally be together again," he sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the cold, lonely darkness taking him.

Suddenly there was a bright light, warm to his skin. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to see the source. A lone figure walked towards him, silhouetted by the bright light, and as they approached, Jack felt a sense of peace wash over him. He wasn't afraid any more, the pain was gone, and a small smile played across his face as he looked up at the figure.

"You were always strong for me my love. And you continue to be," a sweet voice penetrated the silence as the figure crouched down in front of him, coming into focus.

"Caiti!" Jack sobbed, tears stinging his eyes as he reached out and gently cupped his wife's face, hesitant as if afraid he'd break her.

"I'm here Jack, it's okay everything will be okay now," Caiti smiled and held Jack's hand.

"I've missed you, so much," Jack sobbed.

"I've missed you too my dearest," she replied. The two pressed their foreheads together and sat there for a moment, eyes closed and tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm dying, aren't I? That's why you came to me," Jack finally said. Caiti nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry you met your end this way. I came hoping to help you find peace as you crossed over."

"What about my friends? Will they ever know what happened to me?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. Does it really matter at this point?" Caiti asked.

"I suppose not. Though it would be nice and give me peace of mind to know that they wouldn't be worried. That they'd at least know what happened," Jack sighed.

"Always thinking of others. That's why I fell in love with you Jack Pattillo. You have an amazing heart and compassion for others, even in death you're thinking of your friends instead of yourself," Caiti smiled proudly and caressed Jack's cheek lovingly, gazing into his eyes. Jack smiled back, his worry fading.

"Is it time to go now?" he asked softly. Caiti nodded and stood, reaching out and holding her hand out to him.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not leaving you again Jack," she said.

Jack smiled and took the hand, standing and following his wife towards the light. They stepped into the light and Jack was hit with peaceful warmth that flooded every part of him, washing him clean of every impurity. He sighed and giggled, squeezing Caiti's hand as they walked forward.

In the alley, alone in the dark, Jack Pattillo sat, propped against the rough brick of the building as a soft, sad rain began to fall, washing his blood off his body. The man's eyes were closed, but a peaceful look covered his face, a smile there on the lips as the night wore on, the sound of ambulance alarms growing louder and closer.


End file.
